Both a Blessing and a Curse
by Sunshine-Girl234
Summary: Two sisters set off for Konoha to become shinobi to protect the only family they have left: each other. Join Mitsuko and Haruki on their journey to stop a man after their powerful kekkei genkai that is both a blessing and a curse due to the side affects that could make them forget they were ever human.
1. Prologue

_I apologize for not updating any stories but I do have good news: I'm working on them currently. This story is essentially a remake of my Wonders of a Neko; I liked the other story, but it didn't really have a continued story line. I hope you like the new story my lovelies :)_

_I do not own Naruto_

* * *

A huge gust of wind blew as the rain continued to hammer the muddy ground below. Heading into the forest in this miserable weather was an eight year old girl wearing a rather expensive kimono. The sleeves and bottom rim of the girl's clothes was rimmed with a royal purple that got lighter towards the center of the kimono; the belt that rested loosely on the girl's waist was white with lavender Sakura blossoms decorating it. Tears on the expensive outfit were concentrated mostly on the back as blood dripped from multiple open wounds. The eight year old looked back to her village that was up in flames; everyone was dead thanks to a power-hungry, selfish man. Tears continued to fall from the girl's blue eyes as she watched the black smoke rise into the night sky. A look of shock overcame the young girl as a small figure weakly walked away from the village in a daze. The eight year olds long, brown hair flew behind her as she ran over and gathered the five year old in her small arms. "Haruki!" the brunette shouted in a panic.

"...Mitsuko..?" the orange haired, five year old questioned before years fell from her multicolored eyes. "Y-you're hurt..."

Mitsuko sighed before running as fast as her legs could carry her; the brunette couldn't ignore the bleeding wounds on the red head. "Idiot, you should be more concerned about your own injuries..." the eight year old mumbled.

"Sis, are Mom and Dad gone..?" the five year old questioned.

"...Yes; I thought you were gone when that man left you in the house..." Mitsuko answered looking at her younger sister.

Haruki's short, shaggy hair hung in her eyes; a cut that was over her left, honey colored eye had started to dry as the blood caked. Her right blue eye strained to concentrate due to the rain harshly falling. Mitsuko tried to keep her sister's male kimono as dry as possible to prevent her sister from getting sick on top of being injured. "Where will we go?" the five year old questioned.

"I don't know, but regardless we need to become shinobi so we can prevent this from happening again..." her older sister stated ignoring the stinging rain on her face. "I will be pushing you so we'll be in the same academy."

"Just don't leave me, I'd be lost without you..." Haruki said before exhaustion took over and she fell asleep.

Mitsuko continued running until she finally came into a small village like their old one after a day of running; it was nightfall so not many people were about. In a hurry, the brunette ran straight to the nearest inn. "I need a room, please!" the eight year old practically shouted. "I don't have money but I can work to make up for the pay!"

The elderly inn keeper stared in shock at the two injured girls. "What happened?!" she asked walking out from behind the registration desk.

"Please, my sister's injured badly," Mitsuko said as held back tears filled her eyes.

"T-this way," the elder said grabbing a room key and leading them down the hall to an unoccupied room.

"Thank you," the brunette bowed before rushing inside and immediately laying Haruki down on her back before tending the more serious wounds.

"Poor girl...is she okay?" the inn keeper asked walking over to the pair and placing a bowl of water and some clothes next to them.

"I hope so..." Mitsuko sniffled. "When do you want me to start work to pay you back?"

The elder shook her head, "No need; I will take care of it for you. Can I help with anything?"

Mitsuko bit back sobs before looking at the kind woman, "Where should we go for academy training? I-I have to protect my sister."

"Well you're currently on the boarder of Fire Country so I would suggest Konoha for training," the inn keeper said quietly helping the eight year old tend to her sister's wounds. "You two are soaked; where did you travel from?"

"A village between the Hidden Waterfall and Rain village," the brunette replied.

The old woman's eyes went wide, "That's a long way from her; at least a day's worth of travel..."

"I thank you for your help...tomorrow we'll be on our way."

"You sure you won't need to stay longer?"

Mitsuko nodded in confirmation, "The sooner we begin our training the better."

With a nod the inn keeper left the two sister alone for the night. The following morning Mitsuko shook Haruki gently, "Hey, it's time to get up."

Haruki rubber her eyes gently before sitting up while yawning, "Where we goin'?"

"We're going to Konoha," the eight year old said helping her younger sister up and picking her up on her back.

The ginger nodded before burying her face in her sister's back, "I miss Mom and Dad...I wish they were here..."

"We can't think like that anymore, we're on our own. I'm glad our parents decided to give you a boy name; for your own safety I want you to dress and act like a boy."

"But why? It's bad enough Mom and Dad made me do that..."

"You have to so you'll be safe; I don't want anything to happen to you."

Haruki sighed but nodded none the less. Despite running as fast as she could, the sun began setting before the Hidden Leaf Village finally came into view. A sigh of relief escaped Mitsuko's mouth as she slowed down to a walk from exhaustion. The brunette was sweating and she knew she had to be stinking pretty bad; still carrying her sister, the eight year old walked into the gates. Mitsuko's body was screaming at her from the intense running and strain that was put on the young girl. The two gate guards' eyes went wide at the sight of the girls. "Izumo, go get the Hokage!" a man with wrappings on his nose ordered.

"Right away, Kotetsu!" the brown haired man with bangs covering his right eye stated darting away.

Mitsuko collapsed onto one knee while breathing heavily, "My brother...help him, please..." the brunette finally fell unconscious from the strain she was put under.

* * *

_Like I said, I'm working on my stories and hopefully I will get them updated soon. Now I decided to continue my Akatsuki feline story the way it is since a lot of people like it, but I do intend to work on the huge multiverse fan fiction shortly. Review and let me know what you think :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again my lovelies! My love for Naruto is coming back and I hope to be updating my other stories shortly. Also, if you have any suggestions, feel free to PM me or leave a review; I always check and read everything sent to me. Enjoy this next chapter._

_I do not own Naruto._

* * *

I stretched as a yawn escaped my mouth; I looked around the apartment that my sister and I were sharing since we arrived in Konoha. Since our home was one bedroom, we had to share the room and it was night and day difference of which side of the room was who's, just the way I liked it. I got up and went to the bathroom and looked at my boyish looking self in the mirror. I hated my short, untamed hair but Mitsuko had continued to force me to dress as a boy despite me being ten now. It bothered me because I had to talk as little as possible so no one would catch on to me being female. It was going to be another day at the ninja academy; thankfully the Hokage understood about both of us attending the same classes and he also agreed to hiding the fact that I'm a girl. "Mitsuko, I'm jumping in the shower!" I shouted before rushing through my morning routine.

Mitsuko and I have been getting used to more common clothes rather than the fancy kimonos that our family had been so used to wearing. My sister had also been teaching me how to properly control our kekkei genkai's ultimate form that our main family had. As skin changers, we can turn into any creature we want without the use of chakra, but when we do use chakra it weakens us greatly since we lack the normal amount of anyone our age; it's also troublesome since our clothes get destroyed if we turn into anything big since clothes aren't meant to stretch. Naturally the clothes rip so we have to carry extras with us just in case. Also, if we stay in any form for too long, especially our ultimate forms, we'd eventually lose our humanity and even forget that we were even human. Apparently that's what happened to our uncle.

Our ultimate form can only be reached when we remove the gold seal off our arms; mine was a serpent looking thing that rested on my right arm. It doesn't look like anything other than a piece of jewelry that went half way up my lower arm. "Haruki, are you almost done? We have to go!" I heard my sister say.

"Yeah, I'm getting dressed right now!" I answered pulling on a pair of baggy, male shinobi pants. Like most of my clothes the pants were black and I had my ninja pouch strapped to my right leg.

I sighed as I grabbed my chest wrapping before tightly wrapping my upper torso to compress what little I had due to my age. I put on a baggy, black t-shirt that was at least a size too big so that no one could see my chest if I didn't do a good job with the wrapping. I shook my head to get rid of more water before quickly running a towel through my orange hair before applying a brown choker and exiting the bathroom. "Still look like a boy?" I asked my sister; annoyance was lacing my voice.

"Like a feminine boy, but yes. Remember to talk as little as possible," Mitsuko commented before putting her navy blue sandals on. She was wearing female, black shinobi pants with a navy blue, loose fitting top that brought out her blue eyes along with her bangs that nicely shaped her face; her ninja pouch was on her left side since she was left handed. Her waist-length brown hair was up in a high ponytail and was nicely kept.

"When can I grow my hair out? I'm tired of acting like a guy," I mumbled putting on my black sandals.

"You can when it's safe," she replied before leaving.

I followed behind her with a sigh before going back into my usual, daily routine. Once at the academy, confusion instantly overcame me; Iruka-sensei was nowhere in the room and neither was our loud friend Naruto Uzumaki. I was quiet, but Mitsuko and I couldn't help but laugh at the boy's rowdiness; it was like a breath of fresh air. I took a seat in my usual spot next to my sister in the back of the room when Iruka-sensei entered with none other than our favorite blonde, Naruto; though he was tied up so Naruto must have been causing trouble yet again. Sensei had Naruto in the middle of the room while staring the blonde down. "Tomorrow is the shinobi Academy's Graduation Exam and you've failed it the last two times! This isn't the time to be causing trouble, idiot!" he scolded.

"Whatever," Naruto muttered.

"Time for a 'Henge Jutsu' test! Everyone line up!" Iruka ordered turning his attention to the classroom.

"What?!" Almost everyone shouted. I groaned in despair along with my sister.

"Transform perfectly into me!" Iruka instructed ignoring the protests.

The class all got in line and I bit my lip nervously as I noticed how close to the front my sister and I were. "Just stay calm and don't show your exhaustion after transforming; we will need to use chakra to complete this perfectly," Mitsuko whispered quietly to me.

I nodded my head to show I was listening. I ignored the pink haired girl who had stepped forward and transformed perfectly into Iruka-sensei. "Good," our brunette teacher praised. "Next, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke, did you see that?" Sakura asked the raven haired boy.

Ignoring the girl, Sasuke stepped forward and also perfectly completed the transformation jutsu. "Next, Haruki Noburu," Iruka called me and I nervously stepped forward before using my chakra to successfully turn into Sensei. I was surprised at how drained I felt after a simple transformation. "Mitsuko Noburu," Iruka continued as I released the jutsu and stepped aside.

I watched in amazement as my sister seemed to pull off the jutsu with such ease. "Okay, good. Next, Naruto Uzumaki," the academy teacher called.

Naruto frowned as he stepped forward before shouting, "Transform!" But instead of Iruka sensei, a naked, blonde, female version of Naruto. To make matters worse he blew a kiss at Iruka who ended up with a major nose bleed, the pervert; I bit back a laugh at the prank. Naruto turned back while laughing, "I call that my 'Sexy Jutsu'!"

"Don't event stupid jutsus!" Iruka shouted.

Class was soon over and Mitsuko and I headed home where we crashed on the beds. "So tiresome," I mumbled into my pillow.

"We need to learn proper chakra control so this won't be an issue," my sister sighed. "Hopefully then it won't be a burden to use chakra attacks."

"Either way it sucks. I wish I was a normal shinobi..." I muttered before sitting cross-legged on my bed. My half of the room was a wreck since I took on typical habits rather keeping things tidy like my sister; everything from food wrappers to clothes was scattered all over the floor.

"You need to clean your half of the room," Mitsuko stated after staring around my bed.

I waved her off, "I'll get to it eventually."

"You said that a week ago," she deadpanned.

"And I obviously haven't gotten to it just yet," I retorted.

"That's exactly why I'm reminding you; you obviously forgot and don't care about your living environment."

"If I didn't care then the kitchen would be a wreck since I'm the one who cooks. Now if you'll stop lecturing me I'll make your favorite food for dinner tonight.

By the time I finished my sentence Mitsuko was over by my bed holding her hand out to me. I chuckled before shaking her hand. "It's a pleasure doing business with you," she said keeping a straight face.

"Always my dear, sweet sister," I mock bowed dramatically.

A smile came on her face before patting my head good naturedly. So how can you keep a straight face so easily?" I asked getting up and went to the kitchen to make miso soup with rice balls.

Mitsuko shrugged as she stared out the window, "I have always been good at holding back my emotions for some reason."

"Lucky; I get so shy around others and I always blush; it's embarrassing."

"It's only because you've only really talked to me and haven't said anything to anyone."

"Only because you tell me to talk as little as possible..." I muttered turning on the gas stove. Now, the only reason it's gas is because I'm scared stiff of fire; I freeze up and go into an anxiety attack when I'm too close to it. Scared the shit out of Mitsuko when she first saw it happen to me.

A sigh came out of said sister; I frowned before looking at her, "You okay?"

"I'm just thinking about things..." she answered.

"Like?" I pressed going back to cooking.

"...Naruto and Sasuke have the same look in their eyes like you do; they seem...alone? I think that's the word I'm looking for."

"Well yeah, don't you remember the Uchiha Massacre? The only difference is that Sasuke has no one to talk to to help him through his grieving. As for Naruto, have you ever seen him with family? He might not have anyone..."

Mitsuko gave me a small smile, "You're paying attention to detail."

"Only cause you pretty much beat me until I do. You do that only so I'm more prepared than you, I know." I said before she could.

"Remember, tomorrow is the exam so you need to get some rest tonight after we go through final training with the ultimate form."

I grinned as I looked at my sister, "Really?! You mean I get to find out what my ultimate form is?!"

"Yes, but bring a spare set of clothes this time so you're not coming home as an animal and people won't question why I'm not with you," she deadpanned.

I waved her off before making the riceballs since the soup was nearly done, "I won't forget.

Dinner went by quietly like it normally did. That was the only time I was one hundred percent civilized since it was tradition for our family to be 'proper' while eating. As soon as dinner was finished I grabbed a spare set of clothes and we headed to the furthest training grounds like we did every night to go over the proper amount of chakra need to turn into the ultimate form and to practice transforming in general. "Okay, so when turning into your ultimate form it does require a small amount of chakra to break the seal; you can force the seal off, but it will burn both your arm and whoever is trying to remove it in the process and it's a hassle to do so," Mitsuko instructed.

"That sounds fun," I said sarcastically.

"Just watch," she said with a roll of her eyes. She brought her left arm up that had a gold, bird looking seal up slightly as she placed her pointer and middle fingers to her lips. The bird's head was resting on her wrist and it looked like the wings were holding the seal in place. "Release!" my brunette sister said, and I blinked in surprise as the eyes of the bird glowed red and the wings removed themselves from her wrist and the thing flew above her; as soon as the bird was separated from my sister's arm, she started transforming as fire erupted around her. I froze as tears pricked the corners of my eyes. _'S-she's on fire,'_ my mind screamed. _'What do I do?!'_

Before I could take action, there flying around was Mitsuko; she was a phoenix. Her wingspan was 230 cm; her talons and beak looked nothing short of sharp, and yet she looked so graceful flying. I felt her eyes on me and she suddenly turned back human before quickly dressing and pulling my shaking body into a hug; I was so distracted I hadn't noticed myself shaking. "I'm so sorry, I should have warned you..." she murmured.

I inhaled deeply before I calmed down, "It's okay, sorry for scaring you..."

"You ready to try?"

I nodded before stepping away from Mitsuko. Copying her, I brought my right arm up and placed my pointer and middle finger to my lips. "Release!" I said, and that's when the eyes of my seal glowed turquoise before a blue-ish flame erupted around me. My eyes went wide in sheer terror and before I knew it my clothes ripped; I closed my eyes shut tightly as I felt my body realigning to allow the transformation and when I opened them I looked at Mitsuko who was...small? "What just happened?!" I questioned in panic. I was a bit scared to know seeing the shocked and slightly fearful expression on my sister's face.

* * *

_I know the characters seem a little Mary-Sue, but if you think about it, just about every OC that is placed in a story will have Mary-Sue qualities. Doesn't stop me though. :D I did put some of my personality into Haruki because I felt like it. Please review and let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Yay for third chapter! I appreciate those who have continued to support my stories; I am very thankful. I have used an idea of a reader because it seemed like a good idea. Thank you again my lovelies :)_

_I do not own Naruto._

* * *

I continued to look at Mitsuko in confusion. "What, what did I-?" before I could finish my question I saw my front limbs and gasped; I was covered with short, dark blue fur. Longer, smooth fur traveled down my underbelly and where my elbows would have been. I looked to my left side and noticed my large, feathered wings and I had a poof of fur at the tip of my tail. After examining the rest of my body, realization struck, "I'm a dragon?!"

"Shh!" Mitsuko shushed. "You need to turn back before someone sees you!"

"...How do I do that again?" I question.

My sister sighed, "You have to use your chakra to put the seal back on..."

I nodded before concentrating my chakra to my seal that lay in the grass. The thing grew before it latched itself back on my arm; I tightly shut my eyes as the blue flame once again surrounded me. In the next second I felt clothes hit my body. Realizing I was once again human I opened my eyes and put the clothes on my body. "I can't believe you're a dragon," Mitsuko said shaking her head.

"Is that weird?" I asked stretching my now clothed body.

"Dad was a dragon and I figured you'd be something different due to your fear of fire. It's ironic that you're a fire breathing reptile," she smiled.

I scowled disapprovingly, "Not all dragons breathe fire; I could be able to use ice. That would be bad ass."

"Most dragons breathe fire," she sweat-dropped.

"I become cute and fluffy; I like that outcome," I nodded in approval.

Mitsuko face-palmed and shook her head, "You aren't supposed to think of yourself as cute; you're supposed to be intimidating..."

"Did I have horns?!" I asked in excitement.

"Yes, you did. Now we probably should head home so we can get rest before the exam."

I frowned, "But I don't wanna now that I know I'm a dragon. I mean come on, how cool is that?"

"Pretty cool, but we still need sleep," she answered heading back home.

I groaned but followed none the less. Once we were back in our apartment I changed into my pajamas before going through my nightly routine. By the time I finished brushing my teeth and was about to rinse, I heard sniffles coming from our shared room. I was instantly concerned; Mitsuko rarely cried and when she did, it was because she was under a great deal of emotional conflict or stress. I finished rinsing my mouth before entering our room. "Sis..?" I asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

Mitsuko quickly wiped the tears from her face but kept her back towards me. "What..?" she asked in a strained voice; she was biting back sobs.

"You can vent, you know; you shouldn't hold everything in," I said quietly.

"I'm just scared; what if we get separated because I fail the last exam? I won't be able to protect you if that happens."

"Even if you do fail, we still live together and you're bound to push me so I could kick your ass to any village and back; in a way you pushing me is still protecting me. But if I am going to get stronger, I can't always have you fighting my battles; I need to learn on my own how to defend myself against anyone."

Mitsuko smiled at me, "Thank you, Haruki."

I chuckled a bit before going to my bed, "Goodnight." I was out the second my head hit the pillow.

The following morning was nothing short of chaotic; Mitsuko and I overslept. Not worrying about drying our hair after our showers we threw on random clothes and darted out the front door and rushed straight to the academy. Trying not to cause a scene we quietly opened the classroom door and immediately took our seats. Iruka looked at us before addressing the class, "To graduate you'll have to do the 'Clone Jutsu'. What you're called come to the next room."

In a panic I looked at Mitsuko; there was no way I could do that while feeling exhausted. Obviously seeing my worry my sister placed a hand on my shoulder, "You'll do fine."

I nodded as the first academy student entered the room. It felt as if time was standing still as I waited to be called into the room, and when I was, I anxiously stepped into the exam room where both Iruka and Mizuki-Sensei sat with a table where the headbands were. I made the appropriate hand sign and in the next moment a perfect clone stood next to me and I wanted to pass out from exhaustion; forcing myself to grin I put my hands on my waist and tried to hide my fatigue. "Pass," Iruka said handing me my own headband.

I bowed before leaving the room and headed outside to wait for my sister. When she did exit, she looked positively tired; I frowned before walking over to her, "You look horrible..."

"I barely passed..." she sighed.

I blinked at her words, "You mean cause of how worn out it left you?"

"Exactly; they saw how it affected me."

"At least you passed," I smiled. "We're ninja now."

Mitsuko hugged me before she yawned, "I'm going home; try not to stay up too late."

"See you when I get home," I smiled as more graduated students left to be greeted by their parents.

She nodded and left. I sighed as parents congratulated their kids; a sense of loneliness came over me as I wondered if Mom and Dad would be proud of Mitsuko and I. I looked over towards the swing of the academy and there sitting alone looking depressed was Naruto. With a frown I went over to him and sat against the tree; I felt him look at me before staring ahead. "Wanting to talk about me, too?" he asked; I could easily read the aloneness in his eyes. "Aren't your parents looking for you?"

"...No, and no," I answered in my mimicked boy voice. "My parents died when I was five."

I felt Naruto gaze at me. "Then why..?" he began.

"You don't deserve to be alone...It hurts not being seen, congratulated, or even to be acknowledged...I don't know everything that you've been through, but I have a sense of understanding...Mitsuko and I are still considered outsiders so we're not truly welcome to most people..."

Naruto sat quietly for a moment, "You're talking more than usual."

I stood up before pulling Naruto into a hug, "You'll pass for sure next time, Naruto." Before he could say anything I began walking off to retire for the night.

I sighed as I walked back home and once inside I went straight to Mitsuko, who was in the kitchen, before pulling her into a hug and buried my face into the crook of her neck; I couldn't control the tears falling from my eyes. "Haruki, what happened?" she asked hugging me back tightly.

"...Would Mom and Dad be proud?" I asked chocking down sobs.

My sister sighed before pushing me away and looking in my eyes, "Yes, they would be very proud of us. Now go get ready for bed; tomorrow we're getting our pictures taken for the shinobi book and the following day is orientation."

I nodded before changing then heading to the bathroom before going to bed. The profile overview and photo-taking seemed to fly by the following day, but the rest of the uneventful day seemed to take ages to pass. It was the day of orientation at the academy and my sister and I had arrived early. We took our usual seats as we waited for everyone to arrive; I had my headband placed proudly around my neck while my sister had hers on her right upper arm. "Haruki, I know that we are kunoichi in training, but I don't know if we'll go on missions together or not," Mitsuko began seemingly unaware of a few genin entering the room, "If we end up separated remember everything I've told you."

A slight blush made its way to my face as I noticed some eyes looking at us. "M-Mitsuko..!" I whispered a bit urgently.

She paused before noticing the occasional glances we got. "You embarrassed?" she questioned.

I scowled at my sister and crossed my arms across my chest. "Hey, aren't you a bit young to have graduated from the academy?" a white haired boy asked as he stared me down. He wore a black cloak with a hood pulled over his head; his entire attire was black and not an inch of his skin below his neck was showing. Even his boots went half way up his calves; his white bangs hung in his face as his cold grey eyes never left me. His Leaf headband was seen underneath his bangs.

"...You are who?" Mitsuko asked coldly.

I scooted a little away from my sister; I had only seen my sister this mean once and it didn't end well for either party. "Yuki Ayumu; and I'm not talking to you," he answered; I started feeling uneasy as he continued to stare me down. "How old are you?"

"He's ten, now leave my brother alone," my sister snapped.

Yuki continued to ignore Mitsuko as his eyes began calculating everything about me; it was like he was looking into my soul. "Either your gay, or 'he' isn't really-"

Mitsuko had punched the white haired boy in the face. "Say one more word and I'll break every bone in your body," she glared.

Rather than glaring back the boy smirked, "Just as I thought. There a reason you're hiding that information?"

Just then the academy door opened again as Naruto walked in and took a random seat. I left my sister and sat on the desk in front of Naruto as Shikamaru walked up. "Hey, what are you doing here? Only those who passed the exam are supposed to be here," the brunette stated.

"Oh yeah, see this, Shikamaru? It's a certified headband," Naruto grinned.

"So you passed after all," I smiled, and that's when everyone's attention snapped to Mitsuko.

"Stay out of our business!" she shouted.

I looked over at her and I wasn't sure what to do; her eyes were an open door to how she was feeling. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and it was the first time I've seen her look helpless. Rage filled me as I rushed over and punched him with all my strength to get him away from Mitsuko. I had knocked him over the table as I glared him down. "Leave my sister alone," I snarled.

Mitsuko looked at me in shock at my outburst. I looked back at her before pulling her into a hug, "I don't know what he said, but ignore the ass." I glared at everyone who was staring at us and they went back to their business.

My sister nodded before hugging me tightly. Yuki stood up and nursed his split lip and even had the nerve to smirk at me before finally taking a seat. We were forgotten as Sakura and Ino rushed into the room. "I'm first!" they shouted in unison before panting; they obviously ran here.

Naruto looked at Sakura with a dorky smile on his face as a light blush crossed his cheeks. That's when I noticed Sakura run to that table and shove Naruto out of the way. I ignored the obvious fan girling with an eye roll as my sister and I took a seat. More and more girls began surrounding them and I felt a headache coming on. Closing my eyes I could only think of the trouble fixing to occur. I wasn't sure when he arrived, but I opened my eyes as Iruka began talking, "As of today you're all ninjas. To get here you faced difficult trials and hardships, but that's nothing; what comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only Genin, first level ninjas; all the genin will be grouped into three man squads, each squad will be lead by a Jonin, an elite ninja."

I could hear chatter between Sakura and Ino, but I ignored them and hoped to be put with Mitsuko.

"We want each squad to have a balance of strength and abilities so that's how we set them up," Iruka continued. "I will now announce the squads. Squad seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka ignored the cheers and protests from the blonde and pink haired girl as he continued. "Next, Squad eight: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Now Squad ten: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Squad eleven: Haruki Noburu, Mitsuko Noburu, and Yuki Ayumu. Those are all the squads."

Yuki smirked back at the pair of us and I shot him a glare. _'Oh hell no,'_ I thought.

* * *

_Drama is also necessary :) Rather than throwing Mitsuko and Haruki being thrown into the popular squads, I made my own squad entirely. If you have any suggestions I'd be more than happy to listen to them :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_I finally got to finish chapter four. I hope you like the new chapter my lovelies :)_

_I do not own Naruto._

* * *

"Iruka Sensei, why does an outstanding ninja like me have to be in the same group as a slug like Sasuke?!" Naruto shouted pointing at Sasuke.

"Sasuke's grades were the best of all twenty-seven graduates, and yours were dead last. To create a balanced group we put the best student with the worst student," Iruka said.

Naruto groaned in frustration. "Just don't get in my way, loser," Sasuke said.

"Hey, what did you say?!" Naruto demanded.

"Hard of hearing?" the Uchiha retorted.

"Knock it off, Naruto, sit down," Sakura ordered.

Iruka cleared his throat, "After lunch you'll meet your new Jonin teachers; until then class dismissed!"

Mitsuko grabbed hold of my arm and we quickly left the classroom. "I wish it was just a two man squad," she growled.

"You know we're going to have to let our teacher and Yuki know about our kekkei genkai," I stated as we headed to Ichiraku's ramen place.

"Only when the time comes," my sister muttered. "I don't feel like putting up with that bastard right now.

I looked at her worriedly, "What did Yuki say?"

"He said he bets we were both abandoned by the world for me to be so protective of you and he said we were pathetic because we weren't strong enough to prevent life from happening."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, but being reminded of not being strong hurts...I couldn't do anything."

I shook my head, "He isn't aware of what we've been through, so I wouldn't worry about it."

We entered the ramen place and grabbed a seat before ordering our food. "Can I join you two?" an unwanted voice asked.

Mitsuko froze as I turned around to see Yuki standing there smirking. "I figured since we were on the same team we should get to know each other better," he remarked sitting on my other side.

"You called Mitsuko pathetic, I don't think I'd want to get to know an arrogant ass," I said in my 'boy' voice.

"I know you're female so you can stop the boy act, and as for the insults, I have my reasons for testing people," he remarked before ordering.

Mitsuko glared at him, "Why were you 'testing' me?"

"Not you, I was testing Haruki; I wanted to see her potential and judging by your closeness I figured insulting you would be the best way to find out," Yuki stated.

I frowned before looking at his eyes; they weren't cold so much as curious. "Why do you keep looking at me? It makes me feel uncomfortable," I asked looking at the table.

Our food arrived and we all began eating. "The reason is because it's hard to read you. It's intriguing," Yuki said.

Silence overcame us as we finished eating. I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with Yuki since that remark; the idea of letting someone get to know everything was slightly frightening. Once we were finished I paid for Mitsuko and I before I pulled her away from the shop. I frowned as Yuki started walking with us. "Why are you still here?" Mitsuko questioned.

"I already told you," he replied.

My sister scowled at the white haired boy, "Is it really that necessary?'

I sighed as I decided to humor him, "How old are you?"

Mitsuko frowned at me as Yuki actually smiled. "I'm thirteen," he answered. "So why have you pretended to be a boy? I bet you'd be a very attractive girl if you had long hair and wore girl clothes."

I felt my face go red and I looked at Mitsuko in a panic. "That's none of your business," my sister said.

"It technically is since we're on the same squad," Yuki justified.

We made it back to the academy and went to the designated room to wait for our new teacher. Mitsuko had sat between Yuki and I to prevent him from doing anything to me. I sighed before looking to see what they were doing, and I wished I hadn't; Yuki had also looked over and when our eyes locked my face went red. The table suddenly became interesting to me. That's when the classroom door slid open quickly and our jonin stepped in the room; she was beautiful.

The jonin had long, dark blue hair that was nicely kept in a high ponytail while her long, shoulder length bangs rested neatly on her face. She had tan skin which perfectly fit her honey colored eyes. Contrasting with her blue hair was a red, midriff open over jacket; the sleeves of the jacket went to her elbows and the popped collar went half way up her neck. A fishnet under shirt rested along her collar bones and a corset top showed off her hour glass figure; black tights covered her legs under her black short shorts. Black closed toed, knee high shinobi shoes had a small heel to add to her attractiveness. Her shinobi pouch rested on her right leg and her Leaf shinobi headband rested on her hips. On her back was a sheathed katana, "All right you little shits, follow me and we'll get things started," she snapped fiercely.

I paled slightly at the jonin's attitude, but regardless the rest of my squad all followed her to the training grounds. She rested her knees on the ground before giving us all a hard look, "Sit down so we can fucking finish this."

Obeying, we all took a seat on the ground. "We'll start by introducing ourselves," the blue haired jonin continued. "My name is Riko Naoki; you don't need to know my likes, dislikes, or my future dreams, and as for my hobbies, I like testing opponents' strengths with my sword. Enough about me, let's go with this ass hole on the left." She gestured towards our white haired acquaintance.

"My name's Yuki Ayumu; I like paying attention to details because they say everything about a person. I dislike authority figures, and my hobby is testing my boundaries with people," the white haired boy replied. "My dream for the future is to help make a peaceful world."

Riko raised an eyebrow before turning her attention to Mitsuko, "Okay, next."

"I'm Mitsuko Noburu; I love miso soup and rice balls, and I dislike people who pursue power for selfish reasons. My hobbies are training with my..." she paused before letting out a sigh, "with my sister. My dream for the future is to restore our clan."

Our sensei smirked, "I was hoping you'd admit that your sibling was a girl; it's a bit obvious for us jonin. Okay, your go."

I nodded confidently, "My name is Haruki Noburu; I like meeting new people because everyone is different. I dislike it when people intentionally cause serious problems for others just for their own enjoyment; as for my hobbies, I like to read because books can say so much. My dream for the future is to live a normal life and to raise a family."

"Each of you are different, congrats," Riko said before pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one. "Listen closely cause I'm not going to repeat myself; out of the twenty-seven graduates of the academy, few are actually chosen to become ninja. Most genin who have graduated will fail. I will challenge you three to see if you have what it takes to be ninjas; if you fail, you go back to the academy."

Yuki stood up and stretched, "My assumption is that we need to actually figure out the reason of a three man squad and if we can get along well enough to actually be on a squad together."

I blinked at Yuki; I didn't even think about it like that.

"Well aren't you a fucking know it all," our sensei said taking another puff of her cigarette. "I also want to see your abilities so I can push you for success; well, that is if you pass." She stood up and rested her hands on her hips, "At seven tonight come here and prepare for the ultimate test; I will be your opponent and I will determine if your abilities will cut it."

"Why so late?" Mitsuko asked as we both got up.

"Because I said so," Riko snapped.

Yuki nodded, "We'll meet back here in three hours then."

Our sensei smirked before she left. "Geez," my sister sighed. "She seems a bit intense."

"So, Yuki, is the reason for a three man squad teamwork or is it because of lack of jonin?" I asked pretty sure I knew what the answer was.

"Teamwork; I'm almost disappointed that you asked. In order to successfully work together we'll need to know each others' strengths and weaknesses," he answered.

Mitsuko frowned at our teammate, "Why? It's none of your-"

"You're so stubborn, and you're obviously very attached to your sister; that I'm guessing are your biggest weaknesses," Yuki said irritably. "Haruki, what are you weaknesses."

I looked at my feet, "I'm terrified of fire; when I'm too close to it I freeze up and can have an anxiety attack if I remain close to it. I also rely a lot on my sister."

"My biggest weakness is not knowing when to give up," Yuki stated. "So we need to find a way to cover each others' backs when our weaknesses begin to overwhelm the situation. If we don't control them it will cause us to fail in this mission."

I thought over Riko's details in my head, "She's obviously good with a sword, so maybe close ranged combat is her strength."

"If that's the case then distant attacks would be best, right?" Mitsuko asked.

"No, she may suspect that; I'm best with hand to hand combat, so while I distract her, both of you could catch her off guard," I stated.

Yuki smiled and patted my head, "I knew you had potential; however, if you do go in alone, she'll know it's a set up."

"True, she probably already guessed that we figured out the purpose of this exercise," I sighed. I thought a bit more before looking at Mitsuko, "What if we used our kekkei genkai to catch her off guard?"

My sister shot me a glare as Yuki looked at the two of us in curiosity. "Most people can't tap into their kekkei genkai at this young of an age," Yuki stated.

"Ours can be used at a young age; most people in our clan were able to start using it as early as five years old," I said.

Mitsuko groaned, "Sis, we can't do that; we don't want to draw any unnecessary attention to ourselves."

I rolled my eyes, "If we are to succeed then both Riko and Yuki have a right to know about our abilities."

My sister crossed her arms, "I'm not okay with this."

"I'll make miso soup for a week," I bargained.

"Not this time," she refused.

I smirked, "And I'll add chocolate in that offer for a month."

My sister scowled before sighing and holding her hand out to me, "Fine, it's a deal."

"Pleasure doing business with you as usual," I said.

Yuki looked between us amused, "Is it always like this?"

"Yeah, more or less," I shrugged.

"So what is this kekkei genkai of yours?" he asked curiously.

Mitsuko sighed, "We're skin changers; we can turn into any animal without the use of chakra, but because of that we don't have a lot chakra to use. We get exhausted easily when we do use chakra. Our only form that requires chakra is our ultimate form."

"So in other words your ability is both good and bad," he concluded.

"Yes," I answered. "So I was thinking we use this to our advantage since you're the only person who knows about this."

"You never cease to amaze me," Yuki praised.

My sister pushed him away from me, "So what's the plan?"

Our white haired teammate stood silent for a moment as her thought, "Well, I think we should use Mitsuko's stubbornness to distract our jonin teacher. She'll probably expect all of us to conceal ourselves and attack unnoticed, and it would fit Mitsuko to challenge her right on the spot. Get her to attack you so we can find a pattern; when she least expects it, turn into something that will catch her off guard and go from there. Haruki and I will come out and attack her from behind before she can recover from shock."

"There is something that you should know also; when we turn back human we're naked," Mitsuko said.

Yuki gave her a confused look, "A regular transformation takes the clothes in as well though."

"Well we don't transform regularly; our bodies don't use chakra so we completely turn and our clothes either rip our fall off depending on what we turn into," my sister explained.

I sighed, "I guess we should get an extra pair of clothes and do some more preparations before we meet up back here."

Yuki nodded in agreement, "Let's get our tools then meet up back here."

"Right," Mitsuko and I said in unison.

We all departed to prepare for the night. I heard Mitsuko sigh as we stepped foot in our apartment. "I can't believe you're willing to trust him," she said.

"There has to be a reason for his behavior," I justified putting shuriken and kunai in my pouch.

"It bothers me more that he's flirting with you."

I gave her a weird look, "No he's not; he's just being friendly."

"...I'm so glad you're clueless..."

* * *

_It took me a few days to finally finish the chapter and I know it's still a bit short and I apologize. I'm trying to work on the story while I'm staying busy and unfortunately it's hard to do. If you have any advice I'll be more than happy to listen :)_


End file.
